mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Chad Morris
:"The hairspray from those Greasers is wrecking the ozone!" :— Chad Chad Almazer Morris is a character in Bully, and a member of the Preppies gang. He completed the Dixmor Academy in 2008. Role in game Chad's first role in the story occurs during Halloween, where he goes to the defence of his dog Jester when that psycho Gary Smith tries to poison him. He and Gord Vendome also put up a bulletin and baffling offering to hire other students who need money to do menial chores at the Harrington Estate. The pay is 1$ per 5 hours. He can be seen in several cutscenes during chapters: 2 and 3 with his rich, prepy bunch. In "Beach Royal Rumble", he and Gord again barge into the Shiny Bikes Store and insult the living hell out of Jimmy Hopkins and Ricky Pucino. Then they even steal the fake aluminium-coated trophy Jimmy won during his first bike race, presumably to sith in it. He also serves as a boxing opponent at Preps' WWE Gym. His biggest role in the game is in the chapter 3 mission named "Wrong Part of Town". Lola Lombardi, who was dating him for his money and NOTHING else, had brought him and Algernon Papadopoulos to New Coventry. When he backed away from stealing $100 from his dad to spend on her, she dumped him, saying that she was not some kind of "cheap slut." When Hops arrives, he, Jimmy and Algernon have to escape New Coventry and the enraged Greasers by riding bikes back to school campus. Chad and Jimmy rode the same damn bike, Chad had to peddle while Jimmy rested on his back like the lazy horse that he is. Algie tagged along like some sort of Forever Alone on a stolen girl's bike. As soon as he, Jimmy and Algie were safe at the campus, Chad immediately left, saying he couldn't afford to be seen with them, but that they could thank him for "saving them" anytime they wanted. In chap' 5, he has a few cutscene appearances with the preps. During "Complete Mayhem", he along with Parker Ogilvile can be seen chilling along with Harrington at the Estate. Chad will always appear in the boxing ring at the WWE Club, sparring mostly with Justin Vandervelde. Personality and traits Like the other Preppies, Chad is fairly arrogant with a sense of self-importance to go with his mean streak wherever he walks. He seems to be secretly insecure about his appearance and comments that he had a nose-job once and that he wanted to start taking steroids but his father wouldn't allow it. He can be whiny at times and is often overly-dramatic, such as complaining about how his father won't bribe Hugo Slawter for an A. His primary redeeming trait is that he is quite fond of his dog Jester, and will physically defend him from other students, especially Gary. He was also unwilling to steal money from his father to buy Lola Lombardi a gift. Several lines of his dialogue suggest that he's also an environmentalist. Chad takes flute lessons, and used to run an athletics track with his father, torturing the sportsmen all around. He also claims to know Ninjutsu, thanks to Cyrax. His father owns a large conglomerate he sometimes pushes up his arsehole. Trivia *During the earlier days of his and some of the Preps' schooldays, Chad used to wear royal blue sweater and a vest. This was later changed to Aquaberry blue diamond sweater due to Derby Harrington's demands. Gallery Hopkins_VS_Preps.jpg|Hopkins fighting with Vendome and Chat. Preps_all_members.jpg|Morris in the middle on the top. Morris_drawn.png|A drawing of Morris. Chat_draw.jpg|Chat drawn walking the walk. Preppies_around_town.jpg|Chat walking with Gord and Bryce round town. Chat.jpg|Chad in some city. Pucino_and_Chad.jpg|Pucino getting annoyed by Chad and Gord. Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Rich People Category:African-American Category:Cute people Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Characters Category:Bully Category:Bullies Category:Billy cougar Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Democrats Category:Animal Kindness